1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used for basketball practice shooting and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for practicing boxing during a rebound of a basketball.
2. Description of Prior Art
Please In the past, a number of devices have been used to facilitate basketball practice shooting and rebounding. Such devices include surface supportable apparatus that returns consecutive shots to a basketball player or players standing at various locations and distances from the basketball board and hoop. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,697,810, 4,786,371, 4,838,549, 5,540,428, 5,676,120, 4,667,957 and 6,224,503 are examples of such devices.
Other prior art training aids include the McCall's rebounder which supports a basketball above the ground so that a player can practice “pulling” the rebound down. The McCall's device is available from Sorensen Christian Industries, Inc., Highway 210 West, Angier, N.C. 27501.
Further, various portable basketball units have been provided for recreation and home use and these include the Model Nos. BA833 and BA832 Club Court adjustable basketball system available from Bison, Inc. of St. Lincoln, Nebr. at www.bisoninc.com; models Pro-Fold and Quick-Pro available from Probound Sports of Dorrance, Kans. and the portable system available from Schutt Sports of Wichita Falls, Kans.
Although each of the devices taught in the aforementioned patents and products available are characterized by specific features generally beneficial to a basketball player who desires to improve his skills, there remains a need for a more efficient portable and collapsible basketball rebounding apparatus that permits a player to practice “boxing out” an opponent player during a rebound.